Still can't find my name (Mavin)
by lynnthornWeasley
Summary: It's a tiny one shot. Geoff brings Sodas to work with the boys names on them, except for Gavin. Gavin mopes around office for a few days before his best friend notices that he's sad. Michael does something really sweet and he is rewarded buy a hug. Slight Mavin. It's good. Trust me.


Geoff barged into the office yelling and screaming. "Geoff, what the fuck are you screaming for?" Michael asked as he crossed his arms like an angry woman. "Coke!" Geoff replied, "Oh god," Ray started. "Is Geoff snorting coke again?" Geoff stopped in front of Ray. "Another remark like that and you're fired." Geoff winked. Ray sunk back and huffed.  
Geoff carried a plastic Wal-Mart bag and slid into the kitchen calling all the Achievement hunters in with him. When they finally all gathered he smiled and opened his bag. "Since all of you are my favorite.." Geoff smiled and handed a bottle of Coke-a-cola to Jack with his name on it. "Oh you're the lamest asshole I know." Jack smiled "Ryan!" Geoff said as he passed one on to Ryan, then Ray and then Michael. Gavin stepped up, assuming that the last one was his. Geoffs eyes locked with Gavin and frowned as he took the last bottle out of the bag. "Sorry, buddy." Geoff shrugged. "Couldn't find your name." Geoff said as he opened his bottle with his name on it, spelled correctly.  
The next day, the only person who had drank their personal soda was Geoff, but he kept the bottle. The rest of the men had kept theirs proudly on their desk. Every time that Gavin entered the office and caught even the slightest sight of a coke bottle he would grunt and become slight unhappy.  
One day Michael noticed this. Gavin hadn't talked much during the Let's Play that they were recording and after they had finished, Michael corned Gavin. "Why have you been depressed lately?" Michael asked as he placed his hands on his hips like an angry housewife. "Nothing, Michael." Gavin sighed and crossed his arms. "You're a dick and a bitch, you need to tell me what's wrong. I care about you, bro." Michael smiled. Gavin felt himself blush a bit. "Tell me what's wrong." Michael said one last time. Gavin worked up a smile and laid a hand on Michaels shoulder, "Nothing, buddy. It's just the weather." And with an agreeing grunt, they went their separate ways.  
The next day, Michael had finally caught on to what Gavin was so upset about. He walked in the office during lunch the day after they talked and he found Gavin holding Michaels coke bottle and staring at it. "Um.. Gavin?" Michael asked, a little worried for the man. "Oh sorry.. Uh.. I was reading nutrition facts." Gavin smiled a fake smile and placed the bottle back down on Michaels desk. "Please excuse me, I must use the restroom." Gavin nodded and vanished out of the room. Leaving Michael with nothing but a smirk on his face.  
About ten minutes later, Michael had went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for another recording segment. When he entered the bathroom he heard a British voice. "So have you looked at all the stores?" Gavin was on the phone with someone but Michael wasn't too sure with who. "And not a one? Are you sure? There's not a one with my name on it..?" Gavin asked the other side of the line. "Well, thanks anyway Dan, I'll see you in a couple of weeks." He sighed and hung up the phone. Michael heard the stall lock jiggle and he rushed out of the bathroom before he had been spotted.  
The following day, Michael had a smug look on his face. "Who fucked you in the butt?" Geoff asked as he sipped a cup of coffee. "Your brother." Michael stuck out his tongue. "So Mavin is real now?" Geoff questioned with a smile. "Fuck yo-" "Did someone say, Mavin?" Gavin said as he walked into the office. "Who doesn't say 'Mavin' around here?" Michael grunted and left the room.  
The next couple of days were nothing but pure anxiety for Michael. Every day after work he'd go home and excitedly check his mailbox. The third day, he came home from work and he found a package on his door step. He squealed and grabbed it up. He went inside and took the present out of the package to see if it was the same thing he had ordered. He seen the name spelt correctly and smiled. "I'm the awesomest friend ever." He said as he placed the bottle right in front of the door so he wouldn't forget it the next morning.  
The next morning came and Michael was excited. He got up early and fixed himself up. He grabbed up his keys and the present and headed to work. When he got there, the only few people were Barbra, Burnie, and Gus. Michael nodded to Barbra with a smile and hurried to the Achievement hunters room. He placed the object on the desk of the best buddy and sat down at his own. He took a pen and a piece of paper he found about the room and began writing a letter.

"Gavins are great, Gavins are good. When I'm with you, I get wood. I get mad, I get angry but in the end you're still my baby. We are gamers, we are friends, I hope we stay close till the very end. I honestly hope this letter isn't too gay, but I love ya anyway. Stay British. -Love, Your boi."  
Michael giggled and slipped the note under the present, which happened to be a personalized Coke bottle with Gavin's name on it. Michael swaggered to the Kitchen to wait to see if Gavin even decided to come to work that day. About 10 minutes of waiting, a scream came from one of the offices. "MICHAEL MICHAEL MICHAEL." Gavin screamed as he ran into the kitchen and threw himself at Michael. Gavin was giggling uncontrollable. "What is it, Gavin?" Michael asked trying to seem like he had nothing to do with anything. "You're a blood wanker, but I still love you!" Gavin cheered. "Thank you so much, Michael." Gavin stood up and Michael also did. "I'm glad you like it." Michael smiled. "Not even England had them!" Gavin cheered. "Ugh I love you so much, Mi-cool." Gavin said as he hugged the man in front of him tightly. "I love you too, Gavino." Michael smiled back.


End file.
